


the things we keep

by thorinsbigdicko



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinsbigdicko/pseuds/thorinsbigdicko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>missing scene from The Magnificent Eight because i can't be the only one who saw that rip kept a poster with jonah hex on it</p>
            </blockquote>





	the things we keep

**Author's Note:**

> no offense but if there aren't at least ten extra scenes from this episode in the dvd release that show rip and jonah being gay together im going to fight the writers

After the ordeal, after Rip’s decision to face Stillwater himself, there is a moment to breathe. Jobs are quietly delegated. Rip’s three guys head out to deal with Stillwater himself and Jonah is much obliged to let them handle that. He never agreed to help in any capacity and he’s merely here because there were words that needed saying and maybe he can’t quite find it in himself to leave things like this with Rip. And also possibly because he doesn’t want to see these guys get themselves killed and get the town burned.

Rip clears his throat a few moments after the others leave, and mumbles something about needing to change into more “era-appropriate” clothing, to which Jonah just raises an eyebrow and shrugs. Jonah should head out to tell the Stillwater gang about the deal himself with noon approaching, but the other three men can handle that, he figures.

So, he takes a moment to look about the little study he finds himself in.

He’s never seen a room like it, and he finds himself again a little irritated that Rip didn’t bring him to the ship the first time he was here. The room itself is so interesting, with its warm lights bathing all these treasures. There are maps scattered across the center table, and displayed proudly on the wall. Jonah spins the globe twice and tries to find Salvation on it, but it’s too much trouble and he moves on.

There are books, mostly, some in English and some in languages Jonah doesn’t even try to place. He runs a finger along the tough spines, feeling the titles etched on them.

Jonah’s used to dust covering every available surface, but it’s surprisingly vacant from these shelves.

He moves on, surveying the room from one end to another, taking his time. He knows Rip takes far too long getting dressed.

Even though dust is oddly absent, every horizontal surface is still covered in _things,_ a physical testament to the times and places Rip has traveled to. Jonah is amazed by the sheer amount of treasures Rip has kept, from across every corner of time. If he didn’t know Rip Hunter to be the sentimental type, he might have accused him of hoarding.

As he moves along he picks up and examines a couple of things, but nothing catches his attention for more than a few seconds.

That is, until he reaches the wall right next to the desk. Because there, with a light shining upon it, is his own likeness. Jonah has to lean in to make out all his features, but when he finally does, he chuckles. The WANTED poster looks like it’s been torn from where it hanged. Jonah doesn’t know if it was an attempt by Rip to have one less person after Jonah or a way for the other man to remember him.

As he ponders this question, he hears the sound of angry muttering and footsteps.

Jonah turns around and there is Rip Hunter, looking so much like when Jonah first met him. Although his other jacket is gone, he’s still got the same pants on, the same holsters, and he’s got Jonah’s duster slung over a shoulder. Jonah notes that he’s kept it pristine despite the years he’s had it. Rip also has a hat tucked under his arm, although he places it on the table almost carelessly, as an afterthought.

He’s struggling to get his tie adjusted right, and for a second, Jonah wants to help him. However, before he can make a decision, Rip gets it tightened and looks back up at him.

“Well, we should be off then,” Rip says, a little too quickly.

Jonah hasn’t carefully analyzed his feelings on the subject, but he hasn’t exactly said anything to stop Rip from participating in the quick-draw. He knows Rip is a good shot, and his reflexes leave little to be desired. But there’s still the element of chance. Rip could very well be dead in two hours, Jonah realizes. However, a part of him wearily accepts Rip’s damn destructive streak. In these situations, at least, Rip is steadfast, and even Jonah would be hard-pressed to stop him. 

Jonah lets out a small sigh. He turns back to his portrait and says, “Just lookin’ ‘round,” as he taps a knuckle against it.

When he turns back, Rip looks redder than usual—or maybe it’s the lighting—and he clears his throat awkwardly. He takes a half-step towards Jonah, and almost crashes into the table that’s in the center of the room.

“Ah, that’s—I—” Rip tries, making vague motions with his hands.

Although it’s amusing seeing Rip like this, even a bit endearing to see him make such human movements, Jonah still kind of wants to punch him again. He makes a small noise at the back of his throat, waiting for Rip’s reasoning.

“I don’t have a very good explanation for that,” Rip finally admits sheepishly. He averts his gaze from Jonah’s and looks instead at the table before him. Neither of them say anything for a couple of minutes, but Jonah knows he isn’t going to be the first to break the silence. He could be, if he were the forgiving type.

Rip fidgets in place for a bit, then decides that maybe this is a battle and he can’t win it. He turns to leave, to which Jonah just raises an eyebrow but doesn’t protest. Rip stops before taking a step though, and his shoulders slump even more.

“I took it when I was leaving,” Rip says simply, his back still towards Jonah.

A noise like a snort comes out of Jonah’s throat. Rip Hunter is definitely the sentimental type, then.

“And you kept it all these years.” Jonah says. It might be a question. Not even he knows.

There is a sad smile on Rip’s lips when he turns back around, but it doesn’t move Jonah. It might have, had he never discovered that Rip knew of Calvert’s fate before he left. There might have been something else but resentment and hurt and a deep longing for those short weeks before the town burned.

But, as it stands, Jonah just moves towards the doorway, taking the route opposite Rip’s side of the table, and calls to him.

“Might as well get going, then.” He says in a way that doesn’t betray anything.

Rip takes a moment to follow, but he finally does.

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: rip hunter is gayer than previously thought


End file.
